Generally, a wind turbine includes a tower, a nacelle mounted on the tower, and a rotor coupled to the nacelle. The rotor typically includes a rotatable hub and a plurality of rotor blades coupled to and extending outwardly from the hub. Each rotor blade may be spaced about the hub so as to facilitate rotating the rotor to enable kinetic energy to be transferred from the wind into usable mechanical energy, and subsequently, electrical energy.
Under some atmospheric conditions, ice may be buildup or otherwise accumulate on the rotor blades of a wind turbine. As the ice layer accumulating on a rotor blade becomes increasingly thicker, the aerodynamic surface of the blade is modified, thereby resulting in diminished aerodynamic performance. Moreover, ice accumulation significantly increases the weight of a rotor blade, which can lead to structural damage as an increased amount of bending moments and/or other rotational forces act on the rotor blade. In addition, when there is a differential in the amount of ice accumulating on each of the rotor blades, a mass imbalance may occur that can cause significant damage to a wind turbine.
Due to the disadvantages associated with ice accumulation, a wind turbine may be shutdown when it is believed that ice has accumulated on the surface of one or more of the rotor blades. Operation of the wind turbine may then be restarted after it can be verified that ice is no longer present on the rotor blades.
Conventional systems for de-icing rotor blades involve clearing all of the blades for ice at the same time. For example, such conventional systems may include large heating systems configured to circulate hot air across the surface of the blades. Such systems, however, require significant energy due to the high heat transfer losses to the atmosphere during blade heating.
Accordingly, the art is continuously seeking new and improved systems and methods for de-icing rotor blades having reduced heat transfer losses.